


Guardian Demon

by Persiflage



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: (Sex Gas Really!), Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fuck Or Die, Hurt/Comfort, Michael Burnham is a BAMF, Mildly Dubious Consent, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character, Platonic Cuddling, Resolved Sexual Tension, Section 31 (Mentioned), Sex Pollen, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 13:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: MU Philippa Georgiou just wants to spend more time with Commander Michael Burnham. Is that so very wrong?(Hint: No, it's not, it's perfectly natural!)





	Guardian Demon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Radiolaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiolaria/gifts).



> Inspired by one of Radiolaria/onaperduamedee's tags on a gifset of Michael and MU!Georgiou (referring to the latter as Michael's 'Guardian Demon') - I just basically ran with this!.
> 
> I resisted this version of the pairing (with MU!Georgiou) for some time because ugh, genocidal cannibals don't go with Pure Hearted Commanders! But...

“You just keep on turning up,” Michael observes, a little exasperated with the former Emperor’s ubiquitousness.

“Like a bad penny,” Georgiou agrees, smirking that irritating smirk – it has more of an edge than ever Philippa’s had, more than a hint of nastiness to it.

“Why?” Michael asks. “Why are you following me around like some – some Guardian Demon?”

Georgiou looks delighted by the comparison. “Guardian Demon,” she muses. “I like that. Thank you, Michael.”

The Commander stares at the Terran, one eyebrow raised, and Georgiou rolls her eyes, and says, “Have you considered the possibility that I like you?”

“Not for one moment,” Michael responds. “I’m not your missing-presumed-dead daughter. And I very much doubt you’ve forgiven me for bringing you over here. You’re not the forgiving sort.”

“Maybe this Universe is changing me for the better, Michael,” Georgiou suggests.

Michael stares at her, then shakes her head. “You’re working for Section 31. I sincerely doubt that’s making you a better person.”

Georgiou tosses her ponytail back over her shoulder, an indifferent expression on her face. “You could be right on that score.” The smirk returns. “Does it matter why I’m here? The fact that I am means that you have someone to watch your back since that Goody-Two-Shoes Captain of yours didn’t bother to send anyone else to do that job.”

Michael rolls her eyes. “I’d have thought you, of all people, would understand the concept of ‘covert’. The more people there are here, the likelier it is that we’d be noticed and intercepted. And probably killed.”

The Terran pulls a face. “I know perfectly well what ‘covert’ means. I just don’t think you should be going in there alone.”

Michael huffs a sigh. “Fine. Come with me then. But if you get me caught, I _will_ make the rest of your life a misery.”

Georgiou chuckles. “I’d like to see you try, my dear.”

Three hours later, Michael concedes the usefulness of having Georgiou as her backup as she and the Terran flee the underground base with the data that Starfleet required. They make it to the shuttle and get into orbit scant minutes before the enemy; Michael loses no time in heading for the rendezvous point with _Discovery_. They’re not even back in the shuttle bay before _Discovery_ begins firing on the enemy ships that are chasing them, and Michael brings the shuttle through the forcefield with a sense of relief.

“See,” Georgiou says, “having me around is no bad thing.”

“Yes, thank you, you were very useful.”

“You could sound a little more sincere, my dear,” Georgiou says, and Michael’s surprised to realise the other woman sounds hurt.

“I beg your pardon,” she says after a moment. “I’m grateful to you for your assistance. I wouldn’t have got back here in one piece without you.”

Georgiou smiles, and Michael feels the all-too-familiar stab of guilt and hurt that comes from being around this woman who looks so much like her lost Captain, yet isn’t her.

“Come on, Michael,” the Terran says. “You need to eat and rest. Hand off your data to little Captain Killy, and then you can take a break.”

Michael doesn’t bother correcting her about Tilly’s name – she knows that the Terran likely does it to annoy her. She swallows as they exit the shuttle and the other woman slings an arm around her shoulders, guiding her across the shuttle bay and into the hallway outside. Philippa never touched her in this way, but Georgiou’s tone of voice is very reminiscent of her dead Captain, and she hopes desperately that she’s not going to cry. She swallows again, reminding herself of her Vulcan training, and after passing off the data to Ensign Tilly, she allows Georgiou to lead her to the mess for a meal.

The Terran sits with her, and Michael wonders how long the other woman intends to hang around, and whether Captain Pike will tell her off for bringing Georgiou aboard when she’s debriefed. Then she sighs internally and decides that right now, she’s too tired to care: her Away Mission has left her feeling ragged and exhausted. All that matters at this minute is that she gets some sleep. And with that thought, she’s yawning behind her hand.

“Come on,” Georgiou says abruptly. “Bed.”

Michael nods tiredly, allows the Terran to get her to her feet then, without consciously making the decision to do so, leans into her side. The other woman makes a noise Michael’s too tired to decipher, then scoops her off her feet.

“Icanwalk,” Michael protests, her words slurring together in her exhaustion.

Georgiou snorts and Michael sleepily wonders how anyone can inject so much disbelief into a noise. “You’ll be asleep on the floor before you get half way to your room.”

Vaguely the Commander wonders how the Terran knows the location of her room, then remembers that she is Section 31 – Georgiou probably has the entire ship’s schematics memorised.

~ ~ ~ ~

Several hours later Michael’s woken by the door chiming and she finds herself wondering how she got to bed – she has absolutely zero recollection of walking through the ship, nor can she recall changing and getting into bed, yet here she is.

The door chimes again and a familiar, yet grumpy, voice asks, “Are you going to answer that?”

Shocked, Michael rolls onto her back to find the former Emperor Georgiou is sharing her bed. She almost falls out of the bed in her haste to move away from the other woman, but before she can ask what the hell happened, the door chimes again and Michael hears a worried Saru addressing her. Shaking, she pulls herself together, then gets herself to the door.

“I apologise for disturbing you, Commander, but Captain Pike would like to see you at your earliest convenience with regard to the data you smuggled out yesterday.”

“Of course. Thank you, Saru,” Michael says, relieved to discover that her voice sounds perfectly normal.

The Kelpien nods, then walks off, his long arms swaying behind his back as he moves, and Michael closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, then goes back into her quarters. Georgiou is sitting on the foot of her bed nonchalantly eating an apple which she’s cutting into chunks with what looks suspiciously like a dagger.

“What are you doing here?” Michael demands as she hurries to find a clean uniform to wear.

“I fell asleep too, after I brought you back here.”

Michael turns around in surprise at the sheepish tone of Georgiou’s voice. “You did?”

“I did. And I didn’t want to leave without –” She cuts herself off with a shake of the head. “I should go – who knows what Leland will come up with next if I’m not there to head him off at the pass.”

Michael senses there’s no point in trying to find out whatever the other woman stopped herself from saying, although she thinks she might be able to guess. She nods, instead, and says, “Thank you, again, for the assist yesterday. I appreciate it.”

Georgiou nods. “I’ll see you around, Burnham.” She stalks out of the room, and for a moment Michael stares after her, then she pulls herself together and concentrates on getting dressed. Captain Pike is waiting for her and as reasonable as the man is, it doesn’t do to keep Captains waiting around for too long.

MB-PG-MB-PG-MB

Michael’s lying in agony at the bottom of a very deep ravine, cursing her luck in ending up down here, and worse, in breaking at least one, or possibly both, of her legs. She’s also cursing the fact that she’d assured Captain Pike that she didn’t need any backup on this Away Mission so no one will even know where she is, and she can’t call for help as her communicator is lying in pieces a few feet away from her.

Several hours pass, although she’s not sure just how many since she blacked out for some time after making the mistake of trying to sit up. She’s thirsty from the heat and a lack of water, in immense pain, and desperately worried about how anyone will find her, when she sees a shimmer of gold light from the corner of her eye. Disbelievingly she carefully rolls her head sideways and stares in astonishment as Georgiou and Captain Pike beam down a few feet away.

“Michael!” gasps the Captain, looking horrified as he rushes towards her and kneels down at her side. “What happened?”

“I’d say your lost lambkin fell down the ravine and smashed up her communicator,” Georgiou answers in a tone that implies only an idiot would fail to realise the details of the situation.

“That about sizes it up,” Michael tells the Captain. “I’m sorry, sir, I –”

“Forget it,” Pike says softly. “We need to get you back to the _Discovery_ so Dr Pollard can sort you out.”

“That’s not going to be possible right away,” Georgiou says. She has a scanner in her hand and is staring at it intently.

“Why?” asks Pike, his tone concerned.

“There’s an ion storm building rapidly and it’s already affecting the ship’s navigation and transporter systems. And by the size of it, we’ll be here for a few hours.”

“I’m sorry it took us so long to find you,” the Captain says, his tone sincerely apologetic, and his eyes warm.

“Not your fault,” Michael tells him. “But how did you find me?”

“We didn’t, Captain Georgiou found you.”

“How?” Michael asks, surprised.

“She hasn’t specified.” And oh that stung, apparently, judging by the expression on his face.

“Section 31’s technology is classified –”

“Until such time as Starfleet Command chooses to release the details, yes thank you, I know.”

Michael winces a little at Pike’s irritated tone, worried that Georgiou is going to bite his head off, but the Terran merely rolls her eyes, stows away her scanner, and says, “Don’t you think we should be doing our best to make your lambkin comfortable?”

Michael frowns. “Lambkin?” she repeats dubiously.

Georgiou rolls her eyes a second time, then comes to kneel on Michael’s other side. The Captain unslings a pack from his back, and the two of them, after establishing Michael has broken both legs, but doesn’t have any internal injuries, fix her up with splints on both legs, and Pike gives her a shot to ease the pain. While he goes to fetch some water, Georgiou eases her into a sitting position, Michael’s back against her chest for support. Then she begins feeding the Commander titbits from the Captain’s pack.

“It seems he does care for you after all, my dear,” the Terran observes.

“He’s the Captain, he cares about every member of the _Discovery_ ’s crew.”

“Yes, but he cares for you.”

Michael frowns, puzzled by something in the other woman’s voice that she cannot place. “What’s the difference between caring about me and caring for me?” she asks in confusion.

“Oh my dear, if you don’t know that, you’ve been hanging around with entirely the wrong people.”

“What do you mean?”

Georgiou sighs loudly, as if Michael’s being intentionally stupid. “He cares about every member of the crew, as you said. But he specifically cares for you. He’s interested in you. Romantically.” She adds the last with considerable emphasis, and Michael half turns to try to get a glimpse of her face.  
“I believe you must have misunderstood the Captain’s concern,” she says stiffly, wondering if Pike will be back soon.

“I doubt that,” the Terran says. “You didn’t see him. He hid it from the Bridge crew well enough, but I could sense it – he was absolutely frantic to find you on a deeply personal level.” She strokes a hand down Michael’s arm. “But he can’t have you. You’re mine.”

Michael manages to scoff at the other woman’s words, even as a shiver of pleasure disturbs her. “I’m no one’s.”

“We’ll see,” the Terran says in a complacent tone.

To Michael’s great relief Captain Pike appears, two canteens dangling from his hands, and she’s saved from having to work out how to respond to Georgiou.

Soon after that she’s bundled into some blankets, then made to lie down between Georgiou and Pike to maintain her body warmth while they wait for the ion storm in the atmosphere to pass. According to the Terran, they’ll have to wait at least three hours before the storm clears sufficiently for the _Discovery_ to beam them back aboard. Michael’s grateful for the chance to sleep in safety, knowing that the two Captains have her back.

~ ~ ~ ~

When Michael gets back to her own quarters after a trip to the Infirmary, she is astonished to find Georgiou and Tilly sitting opposite each other, chatting like old friends. She wonders what they’ve been talking about, but doesn’t bother to ask – she just wants to lie down and get the rest she’s been ordered to take by Dr Pollard while her legs finish their healing. 

“Michael!” Tilly rushes at her before she’s barely through the door, and Michael just manages to keep her friend from knocking her over in her enthusiasm at Michael’s return.

“Tilly,” she says, and accepts a brief hug from the younger woman. 

“I’m sorry I can’t stay, I’m due in the lab with Commander Stamets, but he agreed I could wait to see you for myself before I start my shift. You are okay, aren’t you?”

Before Michael can ask, Georgiou is at her other side, sliding an arm around her upper back. “If she’s not now, she will be once she’s had some rest,” the Terran says, and Tilly claps her hands to her mouth.

“Yes, right, of course! I’d better go. Paul gets cranky if I keep him waiting too long. I’ll see you at dinner.” With that she bolts out of the door and disappears down the hallway at speed.

“You two were very cosy,” Michael observes as Georgiou guides her across to the bed she’d just been sitting on.

“She may not be my Captain Killy, but she’s a smart kid, if a little naïve. And very friendly.”

“Yes she is,” Michael agrees, and doesn’t bother arguing when the Terran kneels at her feet to take her boots off.

“You’ll be more comfortable if you change out of your uniform.”

“Yes I will,” Michael agrees, and raises an eyebrow. The other woman huffs, but turns her back, and she strips out of her uniform as quickly as she can.

“You know you don’t have anything I haven’t seen before. Once upon a time my Michael and I used to bathe nude together with our favourites.”

“Favourites?” Michael asks distractedly, wrestling with getting her uniform pants off. She heaves a sigh, and the next moment, Georgiou is pushing her to sit down on the side of the bed while she slides off Michael’s pants. The young woman feels a rush of heat slide through her body and is glad of her darker skin which hides her blush, more or less.

“Favourite sexual partners,” the Terran says, bending to help Michael into her sleepwear. 

Michael swallows, wishing she hadn’t asked. “I can’t work out whether this is you being maternal, or just wanting to get into my panties.”

Georgiou raises both eyebrows. “I can assure you, Commander Burnham, that I do not have any maternal feelings for you.”

Michael stares at the other woman, then says, “I’m not getting into a relationship with you, no matter –” She cuts herself off before she can say too much, but the Terran gives her a very knowing look.

“No matter how much I resemble your Philippa Georgiou?” she asks. Then her smirk fades and her expression becomes entirely serious. “I have been trying to be good.” Her tone sounds almost plaintive to Michael's ears. “I don't eat people any more. And I haven't committed a single act of genocide, not even as a Section 31 Agent.”

“I'm glad to hear that,” Michael says dryly. “Do you think that makes you a good woman? Refraining from doing evil is literally the bare minimum you can do. If you're serious about being a good person then you have to actually do good to others.”

The Terran stares at her for quite some time, then sighs. “You're a hard woman to please.” 

“You're not obliged to please me,” Michael points out. “You can go your own way. In fact, I thought you were doing just that, until you started popping up like my Guardian Demon.”

“Maybe this Demon hopes to become an Angel,” Georgiou suggests.

“Why not settle for being a decent human being?” Michael asks. “It's not so much work, and far more obtainable.”

“Is that what you want me to do?”

Michael shrugs. “You shouldn't take into account what I want you to do.”

“But I like you,” whispers the other woman, and the way she looks at Michael makes her face grow warm.

Before she can figure out a response to the Terran's words, Georgiou shakes her head. “It's alright, I know you don't like me.”

“Not yet,” Michael agrees slowly, “but that doesn't preclude me growing to like you. But that will depend on what you do. You see, your doppelganger was a good woman, decent, honourable, and kind. I strive to be more like her, too, you know.” 

Georgiou nods. “Very well.” Then she smirks. “I shall continue to be your Guardian Demon and hope to be worthy of the woman whose face I wear.”

Michael nods. “That's all either of us can do.”

MB-PG-MB-PG-MB

Michael can’t say that she ever expected to find herself fighting back to back with the former Terran Emperor, Philippa Georgiou, but that’s the situation she currently finds herself in as the two of them do their best to hold off their enemies long enough for them to escape this star base, then the _Discovery_ can come back and pick them up.

She thinks they might be winning when a canister is thrown into the room, and their enemies abruptly abandon the fight. The cannister is spraying a purple-coloured, strongly-scented gas around the room as it spins across the floor, and Michael quickly lifts her arm to cover her mouth and nose, but she’s coughing as she does so, and she knows she’s inhaled some of the stuff. Georgiou seems to be in the same position, and Michael can’t help thinking that at least she won’t die alone. It’s actually a very small consolation.

The Terran utters a brief string of profanities, which shocks Michael to her core, but before she can ask the reason for the outburst, she feels a strange warmth seeping into her limbs, and along with it, a burning sense of desire.

“What was that?” she asks, confused.

“The worst sort of weapon,” Georgiou answers, sounding very angry. She looks at Michael, then adds, “Over in my universe it’s known as ‘Fuck or Die’.”

“What?”

“It’s a powerful aphrodisiac – if you don’t have sex within the hour, you will die in screaming agony.”

Michael feels a flush of heat in her face that she’s fairly sure has nothing to do with the gas she’s currently breathing in.

“I’m sorry, Michael,” Georgiou says, and her tone is strangely sad. “This isn’t how I wanted to do this.”

“Do what?” the Commander asks, aware that her body is definitely responding to the gas.

“Make love to you,” the Terran answers. “Do I have your permission to help you to survive this?”

Michael agrees, startled by the tone of the other woman’s voice. She sounds genuinely regretful. She gasps as Georgiou pulls her into a snug embrace and kisses her hungrily. Oh, so that’s what she was agreeing to. It feels exceptionally good, she decides, giving in happily to the desire that is currently threatening to overwhelm her completely. She’s very aware of the fact that she had been in love with _her_ version of Georgiou, and that this version has gradually been getting under her skin and making her think that maybe she has changed while in this Universe. This situation is awkward, but she doesn’t see that she can do anything except hang on.

Michael’s first orgasm leaves her weak-kneed, which is a bit embarrassing given Georgiou was only kissing her (though there's nothing "only" about the other woman's kisses) and the Terran pulls her down to the floor.

"Come here, darling girl." Georgiou gets Michael naked in an astonishingly short space of time, cushioning the floor with her uniform. Then her hands begin trailing her body, her hot mouth sliding in their wake, and by the time Philippa's fingers slip inside Michael’s sex, she's ready to burst. 

Michael's immediately grateful that she's already on the floor as her vision briefly whites out and she embarrasses herself by the loud cries she utters as a second orgasm crashes through her, her hips bucking involuntarily.

After that she loses track of how many times she climaxes at the hands and mouth of the Terran Emperor. Philippa also teaches her how to bring her to a climax, and Michael does so several times, to the satisfaction of them both.

After it's over, they get dressed again, then begin making their way back to their shuttle. Michael's surprised that they don't encounter any opposition before they reach the landing site, but she refrains from mentioning it until the star base is behind them.

"Wasn't that the best sex you've ever experienced?" Philippa asks.

Michael laughs softly. "The ego on you." She catches the Terran's angry expression and just chuckles. "Don't look at me like that. You can't deny that you have a massive ego. And yes, it was, thank you, Philippa."

"Did I give you permission to call me Philippa?" the other woman asks frostily.

"No you didn't," Michael agrees cheerfully. "I'm giving myself permission since we've just fucked each other's brains out."

The Terran growls, and Michael can't help feeling her insides clench at the sound.

"I have a question." Philippa just raises an eyebrow at her. "Is this a case of what happened on the star base stays on the star base?"

"I told you that you were mine," the Terran says. "But if you want to let that puppy into your bed occasionally when I'm away, I'll allow it."

Michael adopts the other woman's tactic and growls. "Just so we're clear, the only person who gets to decide who I have sex with is me. And to reiterate a previous point, I am not yours. Nor am I Captain Pike's - I am a person in my own right, not a sentient sex toy. And if I want to fuck Chris' brains out, that's up to me, and him."

Philippa gives her a delighted grin. "That's the spirit my darling. Now put this ridiculous craft on autopilot so I can ravish you."

Michael engages the autopilot, then raises an eyebrow and demands, "Who says you'll be the one doing the ravishing?"

Philippa laughs, then grabs Michael's arm and tugs, and she willingly climbs out of the pilot seat and into Philippa's lap. Maybe they'll ravish each other, she thinks in amusement.

_*** Transmission ends ***_


End file.
